This response to the RFA for Nathan Shock Centers of Excellence in Basic Biology of Aging is intended to provide shared resources in support of a large community of University of Washington faculty investigators with research on basic biology of aging. Proposed components of the Center include a Resources Core with 4 components: l) Transgenic Animal Model Development Resource Core; 2) Specific-Pathogen-Free Transgenic and Control Animal Maintenance Resource Core; 3) Flow Cytometry and Cell Sorting Resource Core; 4) Yeast Genetics Resource Core. The Research Development Core is composed of support for pilot study projects in the basic biology of aging, and junior faculty support. The Program Enrichment Core supports administrative management, an external advisory panel, and support for symposia and seminars. The Transgenic Animal Model Development Resource Core is a focal point of this proposal. This core seeks support for the necessary faculty, staff, and equipment to establish a resource utilizing state of the art technology for the development of genetically altered rodents in order to advance knowledge about the basic biology of aging. Faculty members whose ongoing research this core unit will enhance are among the leaders in aging research. However, access to, or the acquisition of equipment, technical expertise, and space for transgenic work is a major constraint for individual faculty members. Therefore, the purpose of this Transgenic Animal Model Development Core is to enable these investigators to utilize genetic engineering technology in mice for answering basic questions in various areas of the biology of aging and to develop new animal models for studying the mechanisms of the aging process. The Flow Cytometry and Cell Sorting Core will capitalize on existing expertise and instrumentation to make flow cytometry and cell sorting methodologies readily available to research projects in the basic biology of aging. The Yeast Genetics Core will allow Center investigators to have ready access to the yeast two- hybrid system for elucidating protein-protein interactions. A program for funding of pilot projects in the basic biology of aging will broadly benefit currently supported investigators in the basic biology of aging, and allow them to rapid pursue new and exciting findings. Partial salary support for a junior investigator will help to fill an existing gap in existing career development programs in Aging at the University of Washington. Support for symposia and seminars in the biology of aging will broadly enrich the environment for investigators in gerontologic research.